


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [8]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: An inebriated guide is an uninhibited guide.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - cider prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: cider:**  


A few days later, Jim was sitting alone in the loft, half-heartedly watching a Jags replay. He surprised himself by realising that he really missed his young roomie, the loft lacking much of its homeliness without Blair’s constant chatter and bounce. Not that it would be lacking for that long, thank the gods, because Blair was only out for the evening. After lighting the appropriate candle on the menorah, and murmuring the accompanying prayer, he had changed and left for the U, explaining rather apologetically that there was a meeting of the group who helped out at the homeless shelter which he had been invited to attend. They needed to organise a rota for preparing and serving the Christmas lunch, and of course Blair had immediately volunteered his time. 

He had promised Jim however, that he wouldn’t be spending the whole of the holiday at the shelter, hoping that his partner would take the hint and suggest that they spend a little time together also rather than Jim working through the holiday as was his habit. 

So now Jim sat idly flicking through the channels for something remotely interesting to occupy his attention, while automatically listening out for Blair’s return. 

It was around 10.00 p.m. when he picked up the sound of a car pulling up outside 852 which wasn’t Blair’s old Volvo. However, there were the unmistakable sounds of two passengers getting out, and one of them was most definitely his young guide. Immediately concerned, Jim headed for the door, his frown changing to one of wry amusement as he listened in to the conversation going on between Blair and his companion as they made their slow progress up to #307. 

“Blair, my man, you sure you’re going to be OK? You’re not going to hurl or anything, are you?” 

“Heh, me? Nah – never happen! Man, I’m buzzed! Hey, how did I get here?” 

“I drove you, kiddo. No way could you have driven home like this! Don’t worry. Your car’ll be fine where it is. Jeez! Pick your feet up, man! I can’t carry you all the way…!” 

“Oh, right! Shhhhhh! Gotta be quiet! Can’t wake Jim. Needs his beauty sleep you know! Not that he needs it that much, though! I mean, man, he’s beeeaauuutiful already, know what I mean?” 

“Yeah, yeah, babe, I know! You just need to tell him so…” 

“You kidding me? I choose to live, man! If I did that, I’d be out on my ass, and I so don’t want that!” 

“Fair enough, Blair, but here we are. Have you got your key?” 

At that point Jim opened the door to reveal a young man holding up a definitely wasted guide, who was grinning beatifically up at him. 

At his quizzical glance, Blair’s companion chuckled a little nervously. 

“Um, hi, Jim. Look, sorry about this, but Blair was in no state to drive home, so I thought I’d better deliver him myself. Um, it’s not his fault. He thought he was drinking just cider at the meeting, but it was actually some punch one of the other guys had made as an experiment. And it had a lot more in it than just cider, I’m afraid. We didn’t realise he was drinking the wrong stuff until it was too late, and he was pretty far gone.” 

Jim sighed heavily as he nodded and held out his arm to take Blair’s weight off his companion. “I understand, Robbie,” he said, recognising the other TA. “Look, thanks for seeing him home safely. He never could hold his liquor that well, and I appreciate your looking out for him. I’ll take over now, OK?” and he found himself with an armful of giggling guide. 

Robbie grinned as Jim made to close the door. “You’re welcome, Jim. But don’t be mad at him, hey? He never means any harm to anyone!” 

Jim nodded again. “Don’t worry, Robbie. I’m not mad. Thanks again, and goodnight!” 

Half carrying his snickering young roomie into the loft, Jim grimaced ruefully when Blair hiccupped then wrapped both arms around him, beaming up into his face. 

“And how’s my studly sentinel, then? Hmmmm? Man, who turned the room on? It’s going round and round…” and with that, he passed out cold in Jim’s arms. 

Shaking his head in resignation, Jim scooped up Blair’s lax body and carried him to his small bedroom, there to strip him down to his underwear and tuck him in for the night. 

“You’re so going to hate yourself in the morning, Chief,” he murmured softly as he patted his now gently snoring friend on the shoulder. 

But as he checked the loft in readiness to retire himself, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was any basis for Blair’s unguarded words. Perhaps it was a case of _in vino veritas?_

Now there was a tantalising thought.  



End file.
